1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to indicator lamps for indicators of automatic transmission or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, incandescent lamps have been used as automobile indicator lamps. As FIGS. 41-44 show, such an incandescent lamp has a socket 70 to be mounted on a printed circuit board 77. The PCB socket 70 has an abutment flange 71 and a cylindrical mouth 72 which has a pair of opposed slits 73a and 73b. A pair of latch arms 74 with an engagement shoulder 75 are provided on the outside of the mouth 72. The pair of contact elements 75 and 76 are provided within the PCB socket 70. A pair of contact portions 75a and 76a extend radially form these contact elements 75 and 76 on the abutment flange 71 beyond the slits 73 and 73b, respectively. The PCB 77 has a mounting hole 78 which has a pair of opposed notches 79.
An electric bulb 80 is mounted on the PCB socket 70, and the mount 72 is inserted through the mounting hole 78 so that the abutment flange 71 abuts on the mounting surface of the PCB 77. Then, the PCB socket 70 is turned so that the edge of the mounting hole 78 engages with the engagement shoulders 75 to attach the electric build 80 to the PCB 77. Consequently, the contact portions 75a and 76a are brought into contact with the contact portions of the mounting surface.
However, the above incandescent lamps consume considerable amounts of power, are vulnerable to vibration or shock, have short service time, and produce considerable amounts of heat.